Conventional cigarette disposal bins, which may be, for example, mounted on walls or upon stands, have a front facia which is hinged towards the top of the bin such that the interior of the bin can be accessed by hinging the front facia open. The conventional bins have a sloping bottom such that the cigarettes which have been placed inside the disposal bin automatically slide out from the bin when the front facia is opened. The person emptying the bin has no control over the emptying of the bin and, when it is windy or when the bin is extremely full, the ash and cigarettes within the disposal bin may not fall neatly within a collection bin but may fall or be blown on to the floor thus creating a mess on the floor area around the cigarette disposal bin.
Conventional cigarette disposal bins have a planar front facia formed with a series of apertures. Many smokers stub out their cigarettes on the cigarette disposal bins before placing their cigarette in the disposal bin, thus creating a certain amount of ash and debris around the cigarette disposal bin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for reducing the amount of ash and debris around a cigarette disposal bin.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention provides a cigarette disposal bin comprising an outer shell formed with at least one aperture through which a cigarette may be inserted into the bin, a separate collection device located within the outer shell for collecting cigarettes inserted into the bin, a baffle provided within the bin below the at least one aperture for preventing smoke from a cigarette from escaping through the at least one aperture and for extinguishing a cigarette in the collection device, which baffle defines an opening into the collection device, the collection device retaining cigarettes in the cigarette disposal bin when the cigarette disposal bin is opened.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a cigarette disposal bin comprising an outer shell formed with at least one aperture through which a cigarette may be inserted into the bin, a stubbing out portion located adjacent the at least one aperture such that ash falling from a cigarette when stubbed out on the stubbing out portion falls through the at least one aperture into the cigarette disposal bin.